


The Reason For It All

by Mr_Amazeballs



Category: The Flash (Comics), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen, Love/Hate, M/M, Pain, Sorrow, Supervillains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 06:15:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3925972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Amazeballs/pseuds/Mr_Amazeballs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All villains have private emotions. Eobard breaks down and exposes his regrets and pain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Reason For It All

Eobard had just gotten home from a long tiresome day at STAR Labs. With a quick flick, he threw his glasses off on a nearby table and sighed. 15 years it had been since that fateful night and he was tired, tired of playing games, tired of being someone he wasn't, and tired of lying to Barry. He rubbed his face and moaned to himself, wishing he didn't feel so heavyhearted and bitter. What if there was a way to reverse all he had done? Perhaps there was still enough time to start over though Eobard knew he had passed the point of no return. The time table was irreversible and he was on a fast track to disaster. 

Eobard closed his eyes and took a shuttered breath in, picturing a memory of the boy he once was. He wasn’t always happy but there was a time when he loved Barry and would have given everything to protect him and love him. Now he all he felt was hate and distain for the boy. Oh how fate was tricky, he had come to kill Barry but failed. Now he had to be the one to create him and that pained him greatly. 

Eobard lowered his head and let the tears fall from his crystal blue eyes without making a sound. The woes of the past just wouldn't die, why was he holding on to something so obscure and hollow? Eobard gasped for air as he continued to sob, not caring to stop himself. Underneath all the layers of hatred and abhorrence was the sad and terrifying truth, Eobard still loved Barry Allen and he always would. Without the Flash Eobard Thawne was nothing and all he had done was because of the Flash. From acquiring his powers to becoming a renowned scientist of the 25th century, Barry had been the reasoning for it all. His greatest weakness was Barry and he could never allow him to figure that out.  
Eobard wiped his tears away and sighed, as he walked to his room and curled up on his bed, soon falling asleep.


End file.
